


Priorities

by Black_Calliope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s02e19 kalele, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a list.</p><p>Even better, Danny and Steve have a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is where I apologize in advance to all of you because I have got no clue of what this fic is about.  
> I wrote it after a couple friends saw [this gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1662mq5AJ1r7e5dko2_500.gif) on tumblr and decided that Danny was walking funny and looked just like someone who's been fucked the whole night (and maybe also in the morning), so they sweet-talked me into writing something for them. They are evil. And lovely. And also the reason I keep writing so much. :)
> 
> Hope that you'll enjoy it! <3

Danny has a list.

Even better. Danny and Steve have a list.

It consists on a sheet of paper pinned inside one of the wooden doors of their closet and it involves things like, you know, words. Just a pile of phrases, each one numbered and punctuated, stating facts like ‘ _Steve is not allowed near a chainsaw if not supervised_ ’ and also ‘ _Danny’s car_ _cannot be used as shield against rifle bullets’_ or ‘ _Normal, civilized people think at least twice before blowing buildings up_ ’ andso on, in a long succession of similar statements.

So, yes, they have a list. The fact that Danny is the only one of them doing the writing it’s just a mere detail.

Thing is, Danny would have never thought to need such a thing in his life - God, he didn’t even need it with _Grace_ – but then he’d stumbled into Steve or, better, Steve had literally tackled him to the floor, tied him and dragged him to that messy, grenades-filled place that he likes to call _his_ _everyday life_. Of course Danny needs a list.

Truth be told, Danny would even need more than one, he could probably fill a Stevencyclopedia if he actually had the time and didn’t need superfluous, earthy things as a job, or money to, like, survive and pay college for his daughter.

Yeah, that is definitely the main and only reason why he is stuck with the closet list, _‘Steve is a perennially horny human being’_ being the first entry on it.

And it’s true. No matter if Danny is standing beside the counter of their kitchen just filling his cup with hot, blessed coffee or if they are in the middle of a meeting and Chin is doing wondrous things with his computer table, Steve would still find a way to make sex with Danny fit into the equation.

Because that’s just the way things are. And Danny would bet anything – even his precious collection of ties – on the fact that it wouldn’t matter to Steve  if they were lost in the middle of the fucking ocean, surrounded by hungry, murderous sharks. Steve would just kill them all with his highly trained, ex-SEAL hard dick, before giving it to Danny the way he deserves.

Probably he’s even thinking of doing it now, as they lie on their surfboards, waiting for a wave that’s worth to ride. Steve is right beside Danny and is beaming at him, teeth white and eyes so bright he looks like a fucking kid on a Christmas morning. And probably there is an armada of old ladies on the beach, ready to knit him some sort of wool camo uniform, because that’s just how much adorable Steve looks right now.

Too bad that the pleasant soreness that Danny is still feeling around and inside his butthole tells another whole story. Danny’s body still remembers clearly how, last night, Steve has driven into it with not much regard, his fat cock touching places that had made Danny squirm and moan, as he’d arched on the sweaty sheets and held onto Steve, asking for more. And Steve had given it to him. Again. And again. And again.

And when Danny had woken up to sticky sheets and a warm body wrapped all around him, Steve had kissed him, wet and lazy and still half-asleep, he’d touched Danny everywhere as he’d helped him rolling onto his side. Arms, chest, thighs, Steve hadn’t left not even an inch uncovered as he’d slid his cock into Danny once again, as he’d taken him slow and deep, holding him down by his hips and filling him up with his cum.

Danny is sure that it would take just a couple words and Steve would fuck him even here, the big pervert. He sure wouldn’t mind to take Danny in front of every single bather on Waikiki beach.

But then Steve is shouting at him that “This is the right one! Come on!” and Danny doesn’t even have the time to process what he is doing that he is riding this ginormous wave and fuck, if he’s gonna die here he’ll so come back and kick Steve’s ass- “Get out of the way, brah!” someone shouts at him, right before he sees something – it could’ve been a person as it could’ve be a fucking narwhal, for what concerns Danny – appear right beside him. No, wait, erase that and replace it with _right_ _on top of him_.

“What the actual fuck!” he barely gets the time to shout before he finds himself drowning. Kind of. Ok, maybe he just inhales by mistake a bit of water. Thing is that he resurfaces, breaths, and then starts looking for the asshole who caused this.

He just gets to glare at him, though, because Steve grips him by his arm and drags him away from the water. Fucking finally.

But then, sadly, things get a bit blurry from there, mostly because, wow, Steve is all dripping wet and shining under the sun and so perfect it makes Danny want to drop on his knees right here and now and lick the salt away from Steve’s abs, and then– get cockblocked by Mary, of course.

Seriously, what’s so wrong in wanting Steve to fuck him all day long? Why people can’t just leave them alone so Danny can have hot, passionate, kinky sex with his partner?

The only consolation Danny finds is in a cup of coffee – initially made for Mary, but she’s made well clear that she doesn’t need it, not as much as Danny does, anyway – as he watches her linger into their home. He holds onto his cup as if asking for moral support as she wriggles her eyebrows alternatively at him and Steve and makes not-so-sneaky comments about them being ‘surf buddies’.

In reply Danny just wants to open the window and push the cumbersome euphemism right out of it but instead he just chooses to watch it lazily float between them. Steve clears his throat.

The solidity of the cup of coffee between his fingers keeps Danny alive through the, way too long, thirty seconds that it takes to Mary to get the hint and hightail back to her hotel. Danny decides he might even start to love her again.

He at last settles on graciously appreciating her when Steve comes back from the lanai and aims straight for Danny, locking their lips in a breath-taking kiss.

“Fuck yeah,” Danny moans. Because, well, fuck yeah.

And Steve might be exactly on the same, talkative wavelength, because in reply he just groans and grabs Danny’s hips, pulling him in and deepening the kiss.

So yeah, Danny and Steve have a list. And _‘Steve is a perennially horny human being’_ is the first entry on it. Thank you very much.


End file.
